


Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised

by asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Morning After, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen
Summary: After a night out with the 118, Eddie wakes up with Buck naked in bed, and a barrage of feelings to face.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 56
Kudos: 753





	Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised

**Author's Note:**

> I was messing around with [this Hozier song lyric fic title generator](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501) and when _Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised_ came up, I took it as a sign from the universe to write one of those 'morning after we drunkenly/impulsively slept together' fics I love so much.
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING FOR DRUNK SEX** which doesn't happen on screen but is the catalyst for the fic. They're not blackout drunk when it happens, but still, I know any drinking and sex is a squick for some folks, so bear that in mind.

Eddie wakes to an absolute disaster. 

The sun through the blinds gets him up – or maybe it’s the nausea pushing up from the pit of his stomach, like his hangover is an uncoordinated eight-year-old, and his esophagus, a Go-Gurt tube. 

His vision strobes as his eyes strain against the mid-morning sun, bleary and unfocused. It takes him a minute to process the destruction on display as he surveys what all of the room he can see from where he’s laid out on his right side in bed. He sees his suitcase, overturned, clothes spilled across the floor. The dull ache in his thigh pulls up a hazy memory from the night before, and Eddie suspects, if he pulls back the blankets, he’ll find a patch of purple-blue skin that matches perfectly with the corner of his bag. 

There’s a puddle on the TV stand, and a dark stain in the carpet just beneath it to match, the only remaining proof of the ice once held inside the upset bucket next to the remote. Eddie doesn’t feel an accompanying ache in his lower back to explain it, not like the pain in his thigh, or the tenderness in his shoulder that aligns with the canvas on the far wall that’s worryingly askew for something normally bolted in place. 

The mess of the hotel room pales in comparison, however, to the truest disaster of them all – Buck asleep beside him, naked from head to foot save one sock clung desperately to the curve of his arch, with Eddie’s dried cum flaking off his chest. 

“God fucking–” Eddie grumbles, low and gravelly under his breath, before he’s even sure what to say next, if he’s trying to make a point, or just taking a second to wallow in his own despair. “ _Hijo de puta_.” 

This can’t be real. 

This can’t be happening. 

Because if it is real, and it is happening, then Eddie’s officially torpedoed his relationship with the person he cares about most in the world besides Christopher, and possibly _the_ person Chris cares about most, since only one of them has to be on his case about doing his homework and brushing his teeth, and it definitely isn’t Buck.

The thing is, it’s not even that Eddie was that drunk. For a brief moment of desperate reprieve from the reality of their situation, Eddie imagines it was all the alcohol’s doing, that he has a foot to stand on when Buck wakes up and wants to know why the fuck Eddie ravaged him within an inch of his life the second they stumbled through their hotel room door. 

In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more he reasons that the true culprit is not, in fact, the alcohol, or even his own gale-force feelings for his best friend, colleague, and all-around good person who he shouldn’t be hopelessly in love with but absolutely is. It’s the hotel’s fault, for putting them in this position to begin with, botching their reservation and landing them in a single room with a single bed. After three days at the State-wide firefighters’ convention, three nights sharing breath and body heat under the same set of covers, Eddie’s self-control didn’t stand a chance. They were always going to end up here, with Buck naked beside him, covered in his semen, and his saliva, and deep, beautiful bruises from his mouth, and the insistent press of his fingers.

Buck kissed him back, just as hard, when Eddie tugged him by the belt loops across the threshold, after the conference was over and the team got back to the hotel after a night on the town in San Jose, the first they had time for since they drove up together – and God, Eddie and Buck still have six hours alone in a car together to look forward to, once Eddie figures out how to wake Buck up and get him downstairs for checkout without running a wrecking ball through their friendship.

Buck’s always been upfront about his feelings, where Eddie’s worn his closer to his chest. Buck’s stared at his lips, swayed into his space, batted his lashes. He’s flirted, and tempted, and teased. When Eddie shoved his tongue into Buck’s mouth and pulled the zipper down on his jeans, Buck melted under him. He opened himself up to Eddie, every bit as eager for Eddie to fuck his brains out as Eddie was to do the fucking. 

But that’s all it is for Buck. Fucking. Because Eddie’s the guarded one, not him, and if Buck wanted to be together the way Eddie so desperately, viscerally wants to be together, he would have said so by now. Somewhere between standing so close and all the innuendo, Buck would have told Eddie if he wanted him for anything more than just sex. 

And Eddie wants him for so much more than just sex. Which, if he has any desire to preserve his and Buck’s relationship, he can never let Buck know. 

He’s just managed to blink back an unwelcome wave of nausea and bittersweet tears when he hears Buck groan, feels him shift his weight on the downy mattress beside him. 

“Hey,” Eddie says, with a fake veneer of nonchalance. “Look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living.” 

Eddie stretches, curling an arm over his head so his bicep flexes, and he doesn’t miss the way Buck’s tired, bleary eyes still track the motion with hunger as he blinks them open. It feels hot, and volatile, and _so_ _good_ to have Buck look at him like that now that Eddie knows what it feels like to be inside him, knows the sounds he makes and the way his cheeks flush and how he likes to be touched. But it’s chilling, too, because Eddie remembers like a physical punch to the gut that for all the heat Buck looks at him with, he’ll never look at him with warmth, not the way Eddie’s gaze is warm when he watches Buck play Legos with Christopher, or stick out his tongue when he dukes it out with Chimney over last place in Mario Kart. When he offers, unprompted, to help Athena with the dishes when she and Bobby have the 118 over for ‘family’ dinner. 

It hurts like a knife to the gut, and Eddie doesn’t know how to make it stop. 

“So,” Buck says. His voice is still rough and scratchy from sleep and the acid of last night’s beer. “That really happened, huh?” 

Eddie wets his bottom lip, caught in Buck’s gaze like flypaper. He drags his teeth along the same path his tongue traced and raises his eyebrows like a shrug. “Yeah,” Eddie says. “I guess so.” 

Eddie isn’t expecting the smile that stretches across Buck’s face to be so bright, or for his eyes to suddenly be so wet. 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for this,” Buck says, reaching his hand across the sheets to trace his fingertips across Eddie’s bare ribs. Eddie is helpless to stop himself from shivering under Buck’s touch. 

Buck scooches forwards, so soft and measured the mattress barely jostles as he moves his weight, until he’s pressed against Eddie’s side. His hand runs up Eddie’s chest, then cups his neck, thumb tracing through the stubble on Eddie’s jaw, to hold him so fucking tender when he leans in for the kiss. 

Eddie melts. He makes a noise that’s so high-pitched and needy, he barely recognizes it as his own. But it must be, from the way his nostrils flare and a harsh, overwhelmed breath huffs from his nose, from the way his lungs burn in his chest, and he holds Buck with all the desperation of a parched man in the desert trying to keep his last handful of water from slipping between his fingers. 

He chases after Buck’s lips when the other man starts to pull away, and Buck lets himself be recaptured, swinging a leg over Eddie’s hips to climb into his lap and press against him until their lungs are so desperate for air, their only other option is to suffocate. 

“I can’t believe I get to do this,” Buck whispers, harsh and panting, in the space between their mouths. It sounds so hungry, so reverent, so greedy, that Eddie’s chest ties itself in knots. He can’t have Buck here, like this, in his lap, under his hands, without having him under his skin, too. In his heart, in his house, where he belongs, if that’s not where Buck wants to be. 

“We should lay down some ground rules,” Eddie says, and tries not to whine as he does. He almost succeeds. 

Eddie feels Buck stiffen in his arms, feels his forehead wrinkle where they’re pressed together, then feels the sudden cold as Buck draws away. 

“Wh-what?” It’s a timid, broken, devastated sound. “Why? Eddie, did I do something wrong?” 

Eddie swallows thick. His eyes burn looking into Buck’s, so he slides them shut and doesn’t dare to reopen them. “I just think it’ll be easier to do this if we’re on the same page.” 

“This,” Buck repeats. His voice is dead and flat. “And what is _this_ to you, exactly, Eddie?” 

Like a slow numbness crawling up his spine, Eddie feels frozen in place with a dread he can’t quite explain. “Like, a friends with benefits thing,” he says slowly. Buck shakes under his hands. “Is that not what you want?” 

A tear slides down Buck’s check as his lips twist into an expression Eddie reads all too easily as pain. He’s sliding off Eddie’s thighs, shaking his head, as he says, “you should’ve just kicked me out of bed if you were gonna play with my feelings like this. Seriously, dude. I didn’t think you had it in you.” 

He’s scrambling to his feet and fumbling back toward the bathroom at the same time Eddie’s scrambling to his feet, too. He reaches for Buck on instinct, wrapping a warm, calloused hand around Buck’s wrist, and though he looks anguished to do so, Buck freezes in place. They’re both naked in the sudden cold of the air-conditioned room, shuddering and vulnerable and covered in goosebumps. 

“Buck,” Eddie croaks. His voice is thick enough with panic, with unshed tears, that he can barely force it from his throat. “Do you have feelings for me?” 

Buck shakes his head, and Eddie’s stomach plummets to his feet at what he thinks is a denial, until Buck opens his mouth to speak. “How could you even ask me that?” he spits. “Why? So you can be extra sure I make a complete and total ass outta myself before you tell me you don’t feel the same?” 

It’s like Eddie can’t catch his breath. 

“Holy shit, Evan,” he breathes, unsteady, eyes filling with tears in a way that makes Buck’s own go wide as saucers, all the nervous energy thrumming through his body coming to a halt. Eddie’s never seen Buck so still. 

“Of course I love you.” 

Eddie sees Buck’s breath catch in his throat, but he doesn’t wait for whatever reaction comes next, because he’s too eager to close the space between them and kiss Buck like his life depends on it, both hands cradling Buck’s face like it’s the most precious thing on earth. Buck melts into him, kissing back just as fierce. Eddie feels the wetness of Buck’s tears against his thumbs. 

“I love you, too,” Buck pants when they finally pull apart. “I have for so long, but I didn’t think you did. And then last night.” 

Buck shudders in his arms, and Eddie runs his hands soothingly over every inch of Buck’s skin he can reach. 

“I thought it meant something,” Buck whispers. 

“It does,” Eddie assures him. “It means everything. Means you’re everything.” 

Buck laughs, warm and wet and a little self-deprecating. “Man, don’t scare me like that again,” he says. “Everything I survived, and you almost took me out with a case of broken heart syndrome.” 

“Believe me,” Eddie says with a chuckle of his own. “I almost took myself out first.” 

Buck shakes his head. “How could you not know?” he asks. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Eddie replies. He smooths the bewildered crease between Buck’s eyebrows with his thumb, and Buck leans into his touch. 

“Come on,” Buck says after a minute of standing together in the soft, intimate silence of the humming aircon and their shared breath. “Come take a shower with me.” 

He grabs Eddie by the hand and tugs to punctuate the invitation. He doesn’t have to tug hard. Eddie’s right behind him. 

“Is this your way of telling me I smell?” Eddie teases. 

Buck answering laughter is bright and breezy. “I mean,” he says. “Take from it what you will. But also, I’m still covered in jizz, and as much as that’s hot right after sex, by the next morning, it’s mostly just gross.” 

The image of Buck, laid out in bed, with fresh cum splattered across his abs, catching the underside of his chin, his and Eddie’s alike, mixing together, nearly whites out Eddie’s brain, and his step falters. From the way his cock twitches in interest, Buck must be able to tell exactly where his train of thought went off the rails, and he leans forward to nip teasingly at the lobe of Eddie’s ear. 

“Get me into the shower right now and I’ll let you cum wherever you want,” he promises. 

Eddie swallows thick as all his blood in his body rushes south. 

“Yeah,” he rasps out. “I can think of a few places.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please do leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> If polyshipping is something that interests you, I will also shamelessly plug my Abby/Buck/Eddie WIP [If the World Was Ending (You'd Come Over, Right?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553666/chapters/51383803). And if polyshipping, or just this particular polyship, doesn't interest you, that's fine, too. 
> 
> Last order of business is to remind you that you can always find me [here](https://asexual-fandom-queen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised (PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066021) by [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound)




End file.
